Sweet Vengeance
by darklady92
Summary: A runaway slave, intent on revenge. A Tevinter mage, longing to be free from the family and magic that binds her. Both betrayed by those they held most dear. Can the two come together and put an end to their suffering, once and for all? Will they give it all up for the sake of love? Or, is there nothing more important than sweet, sweet vengeance? **Set during DA2 and DAI**
1. Prologue

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Prologue:**

"Please don't kill me," the mage said frantically.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," he replied. Fenris slammed the mage's head against the ground just hard enough to leave him barely conscious.

"I-I don't-,"

"I will not ask again," Fenris warned.

"You-mean Lady M-Megalos," he asked hesitantly. Fenris grinned at the familiarity of the name.

"Now will you let me go?" Again, Fenris smirked.

"You know, I expected more than petty begging from an associate of the great Danarius. Pity," he spoke with menacing humor as he knelt down to the frightened mage.

"Please-I beg of-," Fenris snapped his neck as easily as one would snap a twig.

"Megalos," he repeated as he tossed the lifeless mage aside. He stood and faced the horizon. At last, he thought as he started in the direction of Tevinter-with one thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 1:**

Isla paused halfway up the stairs and took in a sharp, painful breath, her back stinging with fresh wounds of the lashing she had just taken at the hands of her brother.

"You will do as you are told, Isla. Whether you like it or no, you are a Megalos, and as such you will practice magic-that includes blood magic. No child of mine will turn her nose up at the very thing that has secured our place at the top of the Imperium," she recalled her father's most recent lecture. "Now, maybe this will help you remember to do more than simply refuse your father's orders in the future," he continued, handing the scourge to her brother, Calpurnius, always the eager pet.

The remembrance of the sound and the pain as the whip lashed her backside jolted her from her thoughts. "Bastards," she mumbled with seething hatred in her voice. Slowly, she ascended the remaining steps leading up to the main floor of the mansion. Upon reaching the top, Isla rounded the corner and entered the room to her right-the Dining Hall. There, she found her mother, Daphine, sitting at the head of the table, alone, gripping a drained wineglass in one hand and a letter in the other.

Though her footsteps had been heavy and audible, if her mother had noticed her entrance she didn't acknowledge it. Daphine Megalos, a woman of forty who had aged way before her time it seemed, continued to concentrate intently on the letter she was reading. Isla stood planted at the doorway silently assessing the Lady of the house: her graying black hair with an almost blue hue that at one time matched her own, wrinkles tugging the edges of her mouth into the frown she wore constantly save for the decreasing occasions when houseguests were present, her small frame slumping against the gigantic chair, and long but delicate fingers curling around the wineglass that for so long seemed plastered to her hand from years of excessive drinking-the coping mechanism she had adopted due to marrying for status rather than love and bearing the children she had never wanted.

"More wine," her mother screeched loudly, breaking Isla from her thoughts. "Third bottle already, mother? Whatever is the occasion? You usually make it until at least nightfall before getting that sotted," she quipped as the elven slave, Mhira, entered the room with yet another bottle of her mother's favorite wine. "D-don't t-taunt me, Isla; I'm not in the m-mood," Daphine retorted in her usual drunken slur, a small but rather audible hiccup escaping her throat. Isla pushed off the entryway and began walking over to the table.

"Taunt you, dear mother," she said batting her long eyelashes innocently while a smirk crept onto her lips, "I would never! I had only wished to know the meaning of such a celebration. Perhaps I want to join the festivities." It was then that Isla's ice blue eyes met her mother's emerald green ones, the green giving such an icy glare that it almost sent shivers down her spine-almost; she had seen those same eyes, the eyes of her brother's, as he did far worse to her than simply glare- those eyes did not phase her any longer. Lady Megalos opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead drained her newly refilled glass. She then silently tossed the letter she had been clutching all day in her daughter's direction. Isla picked up her mother's letter and read:

Lady Daphine Megalos,

I have the regrettable duty of informing you that we have found your brother, Danarius, slain. He was found inside The Hanged Man pub in Kirkwall's Lowtown District. We are currently conducting an investigation, but have no leads as of yet. Please, if you have any helpful information, it would greatly aid us in finding your brother's killer. I also send my deepest condolences to you and your family in this time of grief.

Aveline Hendyr, Captain of the Guard

Kirkwall, Free Marches

"Uncle-Uncle Danarius-is dead," Isla stated with a hint of astonishment in her voice. Danarius was indeed a very powerful mage and magister, second to only her father; it was almost unfathomable to her that someone in Tevinter-let alone the Free Marches- was able to kill him. "Humph, someone finally bested the old bastard," she said with snide humor, but instantly wished she had kept it to herself. It was true, she didn't care for the old man that was her uncle; in fact, she held him in the same repugnance as her father and Calpurnius. The thought of someone killing him, as unimaginable as it was, actually made her somewhat thrilled. However, he was still her mother's brother, and as such, she should have been a bit more compassionate.

"My brother-," Lady Megalos broke off, clumsily wiping the tears from her eyes. "My brother," she said again more to herself than to anyone; she gulped down another glass of wine. She then stood abruptly, knocking the empty wine bottles to the floor and almost toppling over before leaning on the massive table to steady herself once again. Isla glanced at the letter she held in her hand, then back at her mother. She felt guilt lump in her throat from the way she had reacted. "Mother, I-," she started to speak, but Daphine Megalos had already stumbled from the Hall, glass and bottle in hand, with Mhira tagging along behind.

"Shit," Isla mumbled as she carelessly tossed the letter onto the table. I could use a drink, she thought. Or I could put all of this to a better use, she continued thinking as she looked out the window to the courtyard, where she so often spent her evenings honing her swordsmanship. She went to grab the hilt of her sword that was sheathed at her waist; she winced at the sudden pain the effort caused, bringing attention to the marks on her back that still throbbed painfully. Or I could simply retire to my quarters for a much-needed soak, she thought once more.

"Bath it is then," Isla stated, annoyed, as she tried once again to reach for her hilt, and again cringed with pain at the small effort. Oh, how I fucking hate magic, she thought as she began to slowly ascend the stairs to her quarters, silently cursing the Maker for ever making her a mage or a magister's daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 2:**

The city of Minrathous loomed over him in the distance like the dark memories that for so long fueled his rage. Fenris stared at the vast Tevinter capital with flaming hatred in his eyes. It had been over six years since he had last walked this path leading to the main gate with Danarius. Now, he walked alone with the blood of his former master on his hands and the countless others who had been fool enough to call the magister kin or friend.

As he approached the entrance, he pulled his cloak over his head and unnoticeably slipped past the guards while they inspected an arriving merchant's wagon. Quickly, he made his way to the heart of the city, taking great care to stick to the shadows of the back alleyways. Once there, Fenris began scanning the crowd of merchants and shoppers until he eyed his target: Anso, a newly surfaced dwarf, merchant, and useful ally.

"Do you have a nug for sale," Fenris spoke the coded phrase. "Come with me," Anso replied leading him into the dark alley behind his booth. The dwarf glanced in each direction slowly before silently handing the elf a small piece of parchment. Fenris unrolled the letter and read:

Anso,

I will do as you ask. Have your contact meet me via the directions I have provided at midnight. I will make sure he gets inside. Don't forget our deal, dwarf: enough silvers to get my family and me out of this fucking city!

Mhira

Fenris smiled as he silently thanked the Maker for such a profitable alliance with the dwarf and for Hawke teaching him to read. Hawke, he thought to himself, and just like that he was in Kirkwall again. The recollection hit him like a ton of bricks: the warmth of the fire in her Hightown mansion, the closeness of their bodies as she taught him the words and how to read them, the pride in her eyes the first time he read The Book of Shartan without her assistance, and the depth of the passionate kiss she gave him for his "just reward". Hawke, he thought again with a sudden sense of longing and desperation; NO, he screamed internally, as he did his best to rebury the memory that had so abruptly resurfaced.

"Are you-alright," Anso asked hesitantly as the pain swelling in Fenris's chest inadvertently shone in his eyes. "Fine," he replied, clearing his throat. "Payment for your trouble," he tossed the dwarf a purse full of coin.

"Anytime," Anso called over his shoulder as he made his way back to his booth and the bustle of the market. Thank the Maker for good allies and sweet vengeance, Fenris thought as he looked down at the rough sketch of directions courtesy of Mhira.

"FINE DWARVEN CRAFTS," he vaguely heard the dwarf call to passerbys, a small smile tugging at his lips. Then, Fenris began again through the shadows toward his destination.


	4. Chapter 3

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 3:**

The water pooled about her body as she climbed into the washtub situated at the hearth. Slowly, Isla leaned back, wincing for a moment as the water touched the marks on her backside. Finally, she found a comfortable position and rested the back of her head on the tub's rim. The warmth of the water and blaze of the fire soon began to soothe the aches and pains of her body, and after a short time, lulled Isla to sleep.

She woke with a start at the sudden knock on her chamber door. "Who is it," she called, wrapping the towel around her as she stepped from the tub. "It's me, Mistress," the familiar voice of Mhira sounded. "Come in, Mhira," Isla said opening the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Mistress, but your father requires your presence as soon as you can manage." What does he want now, Isla thought. "Your brother, Master Cassius, has returned with Master Dorian and that mentor of theirs," Mhira spoke as if reading her mind. Isla screamed with delight as the elf shied away and covered her pointed ears seeking to block the shrill noise. "I'll be down momentarily," she said with building excitement in her voice. "I have to look perfect," she mumbled as she began hastily digging through her wardrobe.

The thought of reuniting with her betrothed and the only kin she genuinely loved had her absolutely beaming. She rouged her lips and cheeks, dabbed perfume on her wrists and neck, and all other things that ladies do that she normally scoffed at; then she stepped into her favorite pale blue dress that accentuated both her eyes and breasts perfectly.

My darling Dorian, Isla thought as she donned her sapphire circlet and matching amulet-the set Dorian gifted to her at their betrothal celebration three years past. She let her mind drift to the memory as she examined herself in the mirror; she thought of how charming and handsome he was even then, and their quick but passionate embrace at his departure that next morning. "Three years," she mumbled. "If he's come to be any more handsome, I might just die from excessive swooning," she giggled as she took one more look into the mirror before scurrying down the stairs.

Isla stopped just short of the entryway to smooth her dress and calm her nerves. With head held high, she then entered the room as prim and proper as befitted a lady; however, when her brother turned to face her, all such graces were forgotten. "Cassius!" She exclaimed running towards him. "Sister," he replied, lifting her up and twirling her round and round as she laughed.

"My, have you-grown," he grinned as he placed her back on the floor. "As have you, brother," she retorted, lightly jabbing his midsection. "Are you insinuating that I am getting bigger," he jested in his best hurt voice. "I would never!" Isla quipped in an innocent yet mocking way; they laughed in unison.

"My lady, Isla," Dorian bowed dramatically as she turned from her brother to face him. He cast a sideways glance at Cassius while bringing her hand to his lips; she stifled a giggle and blushed pink at the gesture. "Dorian-," she broke off as her father strode into the parlor.

"Alexeus," her father boomed, clasping the fellow magister's hand. "Megalos," Alexeus returned the greeting. "I must apologize for my wife's absence; she's had-a rather trying day," Magister Megalos spoke. "Ah, yes, it was very unfortunate to hear of what became of Danarius," Alexeus replied. "Indeed," was all her father answered before changing the subject and leading his guest into the dining hall where a quite spectacular layout awaited the mages.

"Oh, Dorian, you must sit beside me," Isla exclaimed. "It has been three years, after all; surely, we have much to catch up on," she continued as she excitedly went to take his arm. Silently, he allowed her to take his arm and tug him in the direction of the hall; had she been less ecstatic, she would have undoubtedly noticed his reluctance, as well as the quizzical, tortured look Dorian shot her brother standing behind them. Cassius simply shrugged and sent him back an innocent, awkward smile before following the pair inside.

To Isla's great disappointment, after Dorian politely escorted her to her seat, it was her twin brothers who sat at either side of her-not her betrothed. Perfect, she thought dismally as the feast began and the other occupants of the room became engulfed within their own conversations. This left Isla fixed on her plate in front of her, completely submerged in her own thoughts.

She glanced up only once to take in her twin brothers silently. The twins were indeed identical in appearance: light brown hair inherited from their father, emerald green eyes inherited from their mother, and rather tall stature inherited from some ancestor long dead and forgotten. However as much as they matched in physicality, they equally differed in demeanor, she noted. She observed Calpurnius as he occasionally contributed to the older magisters' conversation: rigid, cold, and gravely serious. She turned to eye her other brother, Cassius, as he shared whispers and stifled laughs with Dorian: smooth, warm, and casual.

It was then that Dorian's eyes met her own. Is it possible that he has grown even more handsome over the years, she pondered followed by a sudden blush as he held her gaze? Entranced by his eyes, she was unable to look away until her father jolted her back to reality.

"Isla!" her father scolded. "Magister Alexeus asked you a question," he continued in irritation. "I apologize, Magister," she answered quickly, doing her best to hide both her embarrassment and annoyance. "You were saying," she asked.

"I was simply wondering how your magical training is coming along," he replied casually. Isla froze as the memories flooded her mind regarding the events that transpired only a few hours earlier. "I-," she broke off as she met the ice blue eyes that were identical to her own. She then turned to meet the menacing stare of Calpurnius. "Fine," she replied curtly as she looked into her father's cold glare once more, then returned her attention to her barely touched plate.

After what seemed like hours, dinner was finally over. She watched the two magisters disappear down the hall to her father's study, then longingly eyed the courtyard outside the window. "Dorian, would you care to join me for a stroll in the courtyard," Isla asked sweetly as she made her way up to him. "I do wish I could, but it seems your brother and I have some business to attend. Another time, perhaps," he replied eyeing Cassius briefly before turning his attention to her.

"Oh-alright then," Isla said, disappointment evident in her voice. She sadly watched the pair disappear out of the entryway. Well, at least I could still go out into the courtyard, she thought as she began staring out of the window again; however, she spotted Calpurnius walking about outside and quickly changed her mind. There's still the kitchens, she continued thinking, a smile coming to her lips as she started in the familiar direction.

"Mhira…Mhiirraa," Isla called for the elf upon entering the kitchens. Where could she have disappeared to, she thought after receiving no answer. "Ah, well, might as well help myself while I'm here," she shrugged, picking up the unopened bottle of wine on the counter. She then made her way to the small table across the room, plopped down in the rickety chair with a humph, and uncorked the bottle. Why do I get the feeling he's avoiding me, she thought as she turned the bottle up and took a long gulp?


	5. Chapter 4

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 4:**

It was well past dark when Fenris saw the figure approach the alley he had been waiting in. As the person stepped into the dim light of the alleyway, he noticed it was a she-elf. This must be Mhira, he thought as she came to stand in front of his hooded person.

"An elf that can not only read, but write as well," he asked mildly intrigued. "What of it," the she-elf retorted defensively. "Just-curious…," Fenris trailed off. "How is it a slave such as yourself has come to learn these things; Mhira, is it?"

"Aye, 'tis Mhira," she replied. "And, not that it's any of your business, Mistress Isla taught me," she stated, eyeing Fenris with a certain disdain. "Oh? Who is this-mistress," he asked with piqued interest. "Master Megalos's daughter, ser," Mhira answered. "And what care would a magister's daughter have for a slave," Fenris continued with a raised brow.

"Mistress-is not like the others," she stopped, awaiting a reply. Receiving none, she continued, "She has always been kind to me-to all of us. She's always spoke to me as she would any noble person; she's even helped me with my duties several times, no matter how much I insisted she not. Mistress Isla spent numerous evenings with me and a few others, teaching us to read and then to write." A small smile played onto her lips, then quickly faded. "Mistress knows what it's like to be abused and mistreated; she knows how it is to be forced to do things she would rather not," she continued with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How would a mage- a Tevinter mage- know any of that," Fenris spoke with a building anger. "How could a magister's daughter possibly understand what any of that is like," he continued through gritted teeth.

"I don't expect you to understand, ser," Mhira replied in irritation. "You have not seen the things that I have seen," she continued. "Enlighten me," he retorted in matched irritation. "I don't have the patience nor the time," she said. "I-know what you intend to do here tonight," the she-elf whispered in slight hesitation.

"And?"

"And-if you cannot possibly spare Mistress Isla, at least make her-end-as quick as possible; she doesn't deserve to suffer any more than she already has."

"And the others?"

"Piss on the others," Mhira spat bitterly. "They deserve whatever pain you have in store for them. 'Tis Mistress Isla that deserves your mercy, if you own any," she continued.

"I make no promises," Fenris replied. "Aye," Mhira agreed in exasperation. "Speaking of promises…," she trailed off, smiling as Fenris tossed her the bag full of silvers.

"Thank ye kindly, ser," she said as she lightly tossed the purse and caught it again. "There are instructions, I presume," Fenris reminded her. "Aye," Mhira answered, "there'll be two men leaving shortly. Once the both of them are out of sight, sneak around the back of the mansion. The door will be unlatched, and you can do what ye will." Fenris nodded in understanding.

He then watched the she-elf hastily make her way back to the house. A cold smile crept onto his face as he eyed the mansion once more before retreating back into the shadows until his opportune moment arrived.


	6. Chapter 5

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 5:**

Mhira hastily made her way to the kitchen entrance. She looked both ways quickly. Once she was satisfied that there was no one about, she eased the door open and silently made her way inside. "Mhira! There you are," a tipsy Isla exclaimed through very audible hiccups. The sudden outburst made the elf jump in fright.

"M-m-mistress? What are you-," the slave began but was promptly interrupted. "Looking for you, of course. But, you were nowhere to be found. This—was, though," Isla replied with a giggle. The young mage tried to stand from her chair, but she failed terribly. Instead, she plopped right back into her seat, which was followed by another bout of giggles. "W-where were—you, anyway," Isla began again with a wide grin and a raised brow as she once again attempted to stand.

Mhira was by her mistress's side within seconds, stopping only for a brief moment to collect herself at the young mage's abrupt question of her whereabouts. The elf decided to ignore the question as she helped the tipsy girl stand. "Are you drunk, mistress," Mhira asked the question, though knowing the answer, as she watched her mistress stumble over to lean against the counter.

"I think so," Isla replied with another hiccup. Mhira fought to contain her laughter. She let out a small chuckle before letting it die out. A pang of guilt and sadness struck the elf as she realized that this could possibly be the last time she saw the mage alive. As quickly as the thought entered her mind, however, Mhira shoved it aside and wiped away the tear that came with it. You had to do it, Mhira, she thought to herself. It was the only way for you to be free—and your family, don't forget, she reasoned internally.

"Why were you looking for me, mistress? Is there something I could do for you," she asked the mage? Isla, who now had her back to Mhira, lifted an index finger into the air and spun around to face the elf. Unfortunately, she spun so quickly that it threw her off of her already clumsy balance, causing her to fall right on her bum as soon as she opened her mouth to speak.

This time both of them burst into laughter as Mhira ran over to help the mage up. "I—have a problem, Mhira," Isla said as she finally managed to regain her balance. "Dorian is avoiding me. I'm sure of it! What should I do? Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I put on my best dress and everything. What did I do-," Isla continued, but Mhira cut her off? "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, mistress. Perhaps you should talk with him. There must be a misunderstanding," Mhira soothed the young mage.

The elf saw the spark light in the blue eyes of her mistress as soon as she had spoken those words. "You're right! I'll just go and talk to him," Isla said to no one in particular, already stumbling toward the staircase. Mhira ran after her, "Maybe tonight isn't the best night, mistress." However, as the elf's mind went back to the mysterious elf, she decided to help her. After all, if Isla was to die tonight, Mhira would at least like for the girl's heart to be at ease.

After a time, the two finally made it up the stairs where the bedrooms were located. Mhira could already hear the commotion coming from the room that belonged to Dorian for the night. The elf's eyes grew wide as recognition struck. "Oh, no," Mhira muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she did so.

"Mistress—let's just get you to bed," the elf attempted to lead the girl to her own bedchamber. Unfortunately, Isla was as determined as she was intoxicated. The mage pulled herself from Mhira's grasp and waved the elf away. "No. Best to do it now before I lose my nerve," Isla told her servant.

Mhira desperately chased after her mistress, still attempting to coax the girl to her own room. But, before she could reach her, Isla had already burst through the door.


	7. Chapter 6

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 6:**

Isla froze as she took in the scene. Her flushed cheeks that the wine had gifted her drained instantly. There, before her very eyes, were the only two people that she had ever felt genuine love for. Dorian and Cassius were atop the bed, joined together in their love-making. The young mage stared with wide eyes in half-disbelief, unaware of the tears that had already begun to fall. She just couldn't believe it. How—why—would her betrothed and most cherished brother betray her in such a way?!

To make matters worse, the pair were unaware of her abrupt entrance, and so, the two continued in a very audible fashion. Mhira attempted to lead Isla away; however, the mage only swatted the elf away. Every ounce of drunkenness had left her in an instant. In fact, she hadn't been so completely sober in her entire life as she was at this exact moment.

She shook her head as if to wake herself from the nightmare before her. When that didn't work, she felt both the anger and hurt explode. Isla instinctively grabbed the first thing within reach, Dorian's staff. In a burst of anger, she sent a single bolt of lightning in their direction. When the bolt made direct contact with Dorian's arse, the pair immediately broke apart.

As her betrothed and her brother stared at her with a mix of shock and horror, there was a million things that she wished to say to them. However, all she could manage to do was stand there, chest heaving, with hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mistress, please-," Mhira entered the room, attempting once more to coax the mage outside. Isla simply held up a hand, both silencing the elf and stopping her in her tracks. Then with a single tear in her eye, Mhira shook her head and took her leave. The blue-eyed mage looked almost delirious as she managed to point the staff at the two lovers, but still, she said not a word. It wasn't until Cassius attempted to speak that Isla made another move.

"Isla-," Cassius began, standing from the bed. He raised his hands pleadingly, attempting to get close to his sister, "Please, Isla, just let us explain…" Isla sent another bolt, this time right above Cassius's head. The bolt hit the wall with a solid 'crack' before vanishing, knocking both a wall hanging and her brother to the floor.

"Ex—plain?! You think you can explain this, brother? This," she burst. She stepped toward her brother. He shot a quick, panicked glance in Dorian's direction before hanging his head. As if crazed, Isla laughed out as he did so. Then, she took the staff and tilted his head upwards to look her in the eye, "Well?!" Cassisus searched her eyes for a moment before trying, "W-we l-love each other…"

She laughed out again. "Love?! I loved you, brother—both of you! And you both betrayed me," she exclaimed, first anger, then sadness in her voice. Isla looked between the two of them before stepping backwards, trying her best to fight the tears that threatened to spill once more.

I should kill them both, she thought, eyeing the staff in her hands. In truth, Isla had never wanted to do anything as much as she wanted to end them both that very instant. However, she simply closed her eyes for a brief moment in a poor attempt to gather herself and swallowed hard. Then, she looked to Dorian, "And what of you?!"

Dorian hadn't moved or spoken. Up until now, he simply lay where he had landed, rubbing his ass where the lightning bolt had struck him. Isla now looked at him directly, ignoring her brother's futile attempts of apology. Dorian returned the favor, though his eyes looked at her with cool indifference, rather than the seething rage that Isla bore. After a long moment of silence, Dorian sighed heavily and stood.

He walked around the bed and stood before her in all of his naked glory, no shame to be found. Isla's betrothed looked her up and down one last time before speaking, "To be quite honest, dear lady, I've been attracted to men for quite some time." Dorian sighed again, then stretched his arms out, "And, if you are looking for any sort of apology from me—or some form of shame regarding the matter, I fear you might as well blast me now and send me to the Maker, because—well, it's not going to happen."

Isla watched as he stood there, arms outstretched, almost daring her to do so. The raven-haired mage definitely toyed with the idea. However, she made no movements to go through with it. After a few moments of nothing, Dorian dropped his arms. "That's what I thought," he said, walking over to an armchair, grabbing his robes, and putting them on.

"Now, I'm afraid that I must go," he continued. Dorian walked over to an emotional Cassius. With his back turned to Isla, he offered his lover a hand. Isla wasn't prepared for how much it would hurt that he held their betrothal—and her feelings—in such low regard. It felt as if her heart was ripping itself to pieces. Tears inadvertently filled her eyes.

Once Cassius was back on his feet, Dorian spoke to Isla once more, "But, I must admit, I'm pleased to see that magic doesn't disgust you as much as you claim. After all, you seemed to rather enjoy threatening us with it." He turned and gave her a slight smirk. It wasn't until this statement that Isla realized that she was, in fact, using magic. This both angered and frightened her, she realized, as she threw the staff down as if it were burning her hands.

At that, Dorian chuckled. Then, he returned his full attention to Cassius. "I truly hate that our last night together ended on such a sour note. I can only hope that our separation will be brief," Dorian said to Isla's brother, running his thumb along Cassius's cheek. Cassius smiled at him, shooting short, nervous glances at his sister as he did.

When Dorian leaned in and kissed her brother, fully aware that she was watching, Isla could have sworn she literally heard her heart shatter within her chest. "I'll write as soon as we reach Redcliffe," Dorian promised Cassius as he collected his things, now completely ignoring Isla's presence. Then, he began to walk out of the room without so much as another glance in her direction.

It was the final straw for her. "Damn you," she said to Dorian's back through gritted teeth. "Damn you both," Isla practically screamed, tears falling freely for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Then, she pushed past her betrothed and ran as fast as she could to her own bedchamber. "Isla—wait," Cassius called after her, tears in his own eyes, but it was too late. She had already shut the door.

Once inside, the heartbroken mage hit her knees. She began sobbing so hard that she could scarcely breathe. What have I ever done to deserve such an abysmal life, she screamed internally to the Maker. Over and over she screamed it inside of her head. Eventually, she caught her breath and embraced the next spurt of anger.

Isla stood shakily and began ripping off the dress she was wearing. She wanted nothing that would ever remind her of this night, though she was fully aware that she would never forget it no matter how she tried. Nonetheless, she ripped and tore it until there was nothing but a heap of shreds remaining.

After tossing the remnants into her fireplace, Isla finally felt herself calming down. Unfortunately, it was to be short-lived. Once she saw the amulet around her neck, it began all over. The mage threw the amulet and circlet simultaneously across the room. Only when she heard the items hit the wall did she release the breath that she had been holding in.

Suddenly exhausted, Isla plopped onto her bed. How could things go so wrong, so quickly, she pondered sadly. She just didn't understand. Isla sat there for a long time, replaying the day over and over in her mind: Dorian, Cassius, Calpurnius, her father, Danarius, magic—it was too much. Eventually, she laid back, though her thoughts still waged war with exhaustion. Fortunately, exhaustion won in the end, and Isla drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

****A/N**:** I do not own Dragon Age, its universe, nor its characters. I only own the members of the Megalos family. All other credit goes to the wonderful creators of Dragon Age and Bioware. I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your review!

 ****Special Note**:** This chapter of Sweet Vengeance is dedicated to _**HeavenlyCondemned**_. Thanks again for the encouragement that your review gave me. I hope you enjoy!

 **Sweet Vengeance**

 **Chapter 7:**

Fenris was kneeling with his back pressed up against the wall, still hidden in the shadows of the dark alley, when he saw the front door to the manor open. Two men stepped out and began walking down the street, just as the she-elf had told him. He watched with intent focus, the anticipation building within his gut. After all this time, it finally comes to an end, he thought.

The white-haired elf also felt growing impatience as he waited for his opportune moment to step from the shadows. However, the moment was postponed as the two male figures stopped abruptly. "Did you have to do it so harshly, Dorian," Fenris heard one say in a low but stern voice. "There was no easy way to do it, Alexeus. Besides, she should have known. Seems everyone else knows—except for my parents, of course," he overheard the other say in frustration.

"Still, there must have been an easier—and quieter—way to break the news to Isla. I mean, the entire household heard for Andraste's sake!" the figure referred to as Alexeus exclaimed. Dorian sighed, then shrugged, "How was I supposed to know that she was going to just burst in upon us like that?! It wasn't the most ideal scenario, but what's done is done. Better for her to know the truth than revel in a lie, Alexeus."

There was that name again—Isla. Fenris was beginning to get oddly curious of who this young woman was. After all, it seemed that her elvish slave had a soft spot for the girl; perhaps—but he stopped himself before he had even begun to wonder. Instead, he pricked up his pointy ears and strained to listen to the two mages' conversation.

"Perhaps, but that is not the point and you know it," Alexeus sighed in obvious exasperation. "You know what the poor girl's been through—what she goes through still. Dimitri's a fine magister and a good man, but he's always been far too hard on her. It was overly obvious that you and Cassius were the only ones that brought joy to her life—and look what you've done. Don't you feel any sense of shame?!" Alexeus continued to scold the other mage.

Fenris could hear the anger building in the figure known as Dorian's voice. "No! I absolutely do not! I had nothing to do with our betrothal—my parents are to blame for that. I even did my best to keep my distance so as not to lead her on," Dorian began, a bit more loudly than before. The other mage gave a very audible snort in response.

"What?! It isn't my fault that people find me so charming and handsome. It's just who I am. Besides, I can't control how Dimitri Megalos chooses to discipline his daughter. Frankly, Isla has no one to blame but herself. If she'd stop trying so hard to fight her magic, her life wouldn't be bad at all. Isla Megalos leads a miserable existence because she chooses to," Dorian continued his rant.

"You can't truly believe that," Fenris heard Alexeus retort. Dorian sighed heavily, "Look, I hate it for the poor girl. And, my heart really does go out to her. But, I love Cassius. I won't apologize for it—not to you—not to Isla—not to anyone!" Fenris watched as Dorian stormed away. The figure known as Alexeus lingered a moment longer before finally walking away as well.

With the street finally empty, Fenris took his shot and stepped from the shadows of the alley. The elf stealthily made his way to the mansion's back door. 'if she'd stop trying so hard to fight her magic', he found himself recalling as he went. The white-haired elf shook his head in disbelief. Impossible, he thought. Mages didn't fight against their abilities—they only fought to strengthen them. Yet, Fenris still found himself wondering. This Isla was becoming a very curious character indeed.

He also felt an involuntary tug at his heart-strings as he began piecing together the events that had led up to the conversation he had previously overheard. The elf knew all-too-well the feeling of unrequited love. Though he didn't know Isla, he somehow felt a connection to her. It was almost too bad that he had to kill her, he thought as he entered the door to the Megalos manor.

Fenris put an end to Lady Megalos and her sons with disappointing ease. In truth, the only one who managed to put up any sort of fight was the magister. Dimitri Megalos succeeded in using a bit of blood magic before the elf could reach him. Unfortunately for the magister, the spell was done in such haste that it hardly dealt any damage to Fenris. The mage had just reached for his staff when the elf plunged his sword through Dimitri's gut.

Thankfully, there was still one Megalos left. The elf hoped that this one would give him some sense of satisfaction. So, Fenris made his way silently down the hall until he reached a door that could only belong to Isla. He turned the knob slowly and eased it open. Evidence of her meltdown was everywhere. Shards of broken things littered the floor. As the elf entered the room completely, his eyes landed on her discarded dress.

Fenris continued to scan the room, quietly stepping over the dress and dodging the shards as best he could. It was a spacious chamber, he noted, with a faint feminine fragrance that seemed to waft through the air. In truth, it reminded him a lot of Hawke's Hightown mansion. A small smile inadvertently played across his lips as the elf let his memories flood his mind.

However, a noise jolted him abruptly from his thoughts. Fenris froze. His green eyes followed the noise until it landed on a figure lying atop the bed—tossing and turning, grunting and mumbling. The elf's eyes widened as the nude young woman began to come into focus. After a brief moment, he looked away; however, it took only seconds for Fenris to be drawn back toward her.

So, this is Isla, he thought. The mage ceased tossing. Though his mind told his body to move, it didn't seem to resonate. Instead, Fenris found himself admiring the way her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. After a time, he managed to shake himself out of it. Now with only the sounds of the crackling fire in the chamber's fireplace filling the room, Fenris walked and stood over her sleeping form with his weapon drawn.

Able to inspect the female mage closer, Fenris realized how beautiful she was. Her raven hair shone blue in this light and looked so soft that he almost reached out to touch it. He noticed the tears that stained her cheeks, her full lips, and her delicate features. The elf also paid special attention to her ample breasts, momentarily losing focus of the task at hand.

A short time later, Fenris reluctantly came to his senses. What are you doing?! He scolded himself internally. It's time to end this—now, he thought, fighting his feelings that were pleading to do otherwise. The elf scowled. She's a mage! She's just like all the others, he continued to reason with himself. With those thoughts, Fenris brought up his sword and pressed the cold metal against Isla's throat.


End file.
